Rebuilding After The Storm
by skivvieluvin n fanfic
Summary: This my version of Season 5. One of the last 2 watchers in training shows up in LA hoping to create a new better working council. How can she do this? With the help of the Scoobies, Potentials, Wes and the rest of AI.
1. We Got A Long Way To Go

My Season 5

Author's Note: This is actually a pretty unbelievable if you ask me, but hey whatever gets me through the day.  Basically this is what I think season 5 should be…although I haven't found a place for Spike quite yet. It's not actually in script form because I really cannot do that very well… So it's in my old favourite easy to write style. Blame it on my =w= fics…or listening to maladroit on a continuous loop…_ yes what you heard is true, maladroit really does rot your brains kids so beware… _Oh and by the way the titles are just random song lyrics offa maladroit, I want to see how many lyrics can actually work with the story…

And so it begins…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 1: We got a long way to go

_[Inside Wolfram and Hart a young woman in her mid 20s enters and looks around for the reception office, she sees it and heads over to speak to the secretary]_

Young Woman: _[with a British accent]_ Hello there, I'm looking for a Mr. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Is he in?

Secretary: _[smiles]_ Oh yes, Ms. Livingston, we've been expecting you, just take the elevators over there _[points towards the elevators] _and go up to the 10th floor and into room 313, its on the left.

MS. LIVINGSTON: _[frazzled] _Oh…_[nervous laughs] _so that's….

Secretary: _[digs in her desk and takes out a paper] _Here you can use this map of the 10th floor. Have Fun.

MS. LIVINGSTON: Thank you _[walks away from desk and heads over to elevator and waits for it to open]_

_[a group of people get on the elevator]_

Older Man: _[smiles]_ ah, MS. LIVINGSTON how are you? Going up to see Mr. Pryce?

MS. LIVINGSTON:_[nervously] _How do you know who I am? And what I'm doing?

Older Man: The executives of the company know everything about everyone who walks in those doors, It's a job perk really. I thought a woman of your knowledge would already know these things.

MS. LIVINGSTON:well then…I believe this is my floor. Good Day

Older Man: Good Luck convincing him. _[Smiles and waves]_

MS. LIVINGSTON: Why thank you. _[door closes]_ That was a bit disturbing, now to find this office. 

_[walks a bit then finds the door open with Wes sitting at his desk. She knocks]_

WESLEY: _[surprised] _Oh, yes come on in, and you are?

MS. LIVINGSTON: Hello Mr. Pryce, my name is Rebecca Livingston, and I am really surprised you don't know who I am… Everyone else seems to.

WESLEY: _[laughs] _I'm only a department head, I'm on a need to know basis, the executives know everything. But please feel free to call me Wesley

MS. LIVINGSTON: Alright Wesley, You do know about the council's _[in mock] _unfortunate demise?

WESLEY: _[gets serious] _yes what a about it?

MS. LIVINGSTON: _[laughs] _Oh there's too much to say, but I'll start with the basics. I have found reason to believe, that a member of the council was behind the explosion, therefore killing his comrades and leaving hundreds of watchers and their potentials lost.

WESLEY: How do you know it was a council member?

MS. LIVINGSTON: Shortly before the explosion, they moved the watchers academy, in order to protect their _[sarcastically_] precious watchers in training from any harm. Shortly afterwards, Bringers came after the school; in fact all the future watchers were killed during their sleep, I believe it was a deadly gas, and whoever ended up living through that, was stabbed and gutted. The only ones who survived were the three who snuck out for the night, Marie Morton, Samuel Fisher and myself. 

WESLEY: Well, how do you know it was a watcher and not a student?

MS. LIVINGSTON: Because, there was only one council member who was not in the meeting that day. He had came to oversee us all, then he vanished that night with the Bringers.

WESLEY: Well this is problematic isn't it?

MS. LIVINGSTON: But that is not why I am here. I am actually rebuilding the council, _[smiles]_ and in no way like that of the past_. [Eyes sparkle]_ A more modern and flexible council. There are thousands of girls out there who now harness powers _[sighs]_ yet they don't fully understand what they are capable of and this is a danger.

WESLEY: You know this is a very arduous task that is almost impossible, and you are still quite young, but I want to know what I have to do with this. 

MS. LIVINGSTON: A little patience please. I have been recruiting all those who have lived through this ordeal; there are only 3 watchers still alive, 4 if my theory is correct. Two watchers in training, myself and Samuel who was in his first year, besides I've only had 2 years of training.  There is the witch Willow, an incredibly high powerful woman who is responsible for all the new slayers, and of course the slayer who has lived through it all. _[getting faster]_ I managed to contact Mr. Giles, Ms. Summers, and Ms. Rosenberg; all of them are willing to help me out. They would be on the head council, seeing as they have great experience, and both Rupert and Willow have offered to train young girls, both already assigned to their proper slayers. _[nervously] _So what I want to know is, are you interested?

WESLEY: _[confused]_ I hate to ask this, but what is going on with the slayers? 

MS. LIVINGSTON: Oh my god, No one's told you? About how Willow managed to tap into the slayer's source and now all young girls who could be slayers are slayers. 

WESLEY: So does that mean every young girl and woman?

MS. LIVINGSTON: More or less yes, only a few do not have this slayer ability, seers, half demons, those born into magical families and a few others.

WESLEY: I see, so you're asking me to help you out in this why?

MS. LIVINGSTON: To be perfectly honest, the Bringers didn't seek you out, you are alive, not to mention the fact that you have experience and have limitless resources from this company available to you. Not only that, but there is a factor that may interest you. Unfortunately I can't pay you.

WESLEY: I'm not concerned about money. What is this interest of mine?

MS. LIVINGSTON: _[smiles]_ A young girl, around 15, Rupert is bringing along the slayers and the girls who show promise over here along with Ms. Summers and Willow. They should be here soon. If you accept my offer it would be your job to train her. Her name is Michelle.

WESLEY: _[Smiles] _I make no promises. When will they get here?

MS. LIVINGSTON: Hopefully in 2 days if all goes to plan. But when they do get here there is a matter of utmost importance we must discuss before it's too late. I just need a meeting place, Willow suggested the Hyperion, but it looks like you no longer use it.

WESLEY: No that is as good a place as any. So I presume I'll see you in 2 days, at what time?

MS. LIVINSTON: Around 10 am, I have no clue when the bright yellow bus will get there.

WESLEY: Bright yellow bus?

MS. LIVINGSTON: [laughs] Uh huh, it'll be a grand old time, goodbye Mr. Pryce, _[heads out the door then turns around] _Oh and you can call me Becca.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how'd you all like it? More to come, Odds are good I'll keep writing even if I don't get any reviews but reviews rock my striped rainbow toe socks right off. 


	2. When You're Dealing With The Kids

My Season 5

Author's Note: I still find the plot incredibly unbelievable but this is a definite cure for summer boredom.  This chapter is probably going to end up shorter then the first. Oh and if you haven't realised it I write the note before I write the chapter. But I'll tell you in advance, I think in around 2-3 chapters it may get a little "Reign of Fire"y, (that is the episode with Connor and Cordy right? I don't even know the titles…). I have been sitting on some of these ideas since Home and Chosen. Others like Michelle I've had since May and beyond. Oh and Ms. Livingston goes by Rebecca now…sadly enough I couldn't think of any better names…

And so it begins…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 2: When You're Dealing With The Kids…

_[inside the Hyperion, we see Rebecca sitting on the counter, with her laptop on her lap, with a stereo sitting besides her blasting Maladroit]_

REBECCA: _[singing] _Cheese smells so good on a burnt piece of lamb…

_[Wesley walks in]_

REBECCA: _[still singing, not noticing Wes]_ Fag of the year who could beat up your maaaan

WESLEY: _[clears throat] _Becca?

REBECCA: _[startled] _Oh, Wesley _[turns off CD_], You're early, I wasn't really expecting you yet.

WESLEY: So this is what they teach at the academy now? Computers, bad singing, and incredibly odd songs?

REBECCA: _[laughs]_ I wish really, no I was just checking some things, and well [sheepishly] singing along to the CD, to make it more interesting.

WESLEY: Well it does beat karaoke.

REBECCA: _[in a serious tone]_ NOTHING BEATS KARAOKE! _[laughs]_ just kidding, Karaoke's still cool though

WESLEY: _[quick to change the subject] _So when is the big yellow bus getting here?

REBECCA: well, I called Willow on my cell, and she said they should get here at quarter after, depending on rush hour traffic, bathroom stops and Giles getting lost. 

WESLEY: _[surprised] _You have a cell phone, and a laptop? I find it hard to believe that watcher's are now supposed to be knowledgeable in that area.

REBECCA: God no, as my father would say _[mocking her father] _Technology is evil…Never play around with it Rebecca, Here's 100 dollars go out and buy a rare book on demons. Remember Watcher's should always rely on the books… _[laughs] _needless to say I saved up and bought the laptop after that speech, it comes in handy too.

WESLEY: How old are you really? My first impression yesterday was that of a 25 year old, now you seem to be 15. 

REBECCA: _[laughs] _Had some Fruit Loops and Coffee. Instant sugar rush, oh and by the way, you're close, I'm 24… 

WESLEY: You are quite---

_[Wesley gets cut off by the Slayer, Scoobies and the Slayers in Training]_

XANDER: The gangs all here, ready to laugh in the face of evil…If anyone wants me, I'll be hiding over there until it goes away. I don't want to lose another eye you know… Girls, go and take your seats, the pirate has spoken

GILES: _[sighs] _Xander, if you could please stop referring to yourself as a pirate, it would be quite nice. It is getting rather old.

BUFFY: Ah, Come on Giles, we know you like it. You just pretend to hate it so you can maintain your British superiority complex.

WILLOW: Yeah…and anyways didn't you go by Ripper in your youth? That's just as bad.

GILES: Well, that was rather different…

_[Rebecca sets off a noise from her laptop, and everyone looks at her]_

REBECCA: I see everyone's here, you can all sit down around the exterior of this counter, there's a couch and a few chairs, and a nice floor. Make yourselves at home, please.

_[They all go to sit down. But a young brunette, with big black-rimmed glasses takes her time slowly looking around taking in everything before she finally sits down.]_

GIRL: [In a British accent] Cool…   It's all…wow!

ANDREW: Indeed, Meechy, it is isn't it? It's very Avengers meets Star Wars!

GIRL: [Gives the nerd a blank look] pardon?

RONA: Nah, It's a little beat up…Star Wars and the who now? I've seen that movie, nothing looks like this.

ANDREW: No, it's the whole atmosphere…very…

CANADIAN GIRL: Yeah eh, I've seen worse though. Back in Montréal, there was a lot worse.

DAWN: That sentence made no sense Marie… Work on your English. Maybe listen to some 50 cent instead of Céline Dion. And Andrew no one cares about your comic book stuff.

REBECCA: [impatiently] Ahem… please be quiet or this will never work. Now to get down to business. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, is it any good? It's still unbelievable. I bet you thought Wes was some kind of child molester with the whole 15 year old girl thing in Part 1…I really didn't mean to do that, I only realised it when I re-read it later…Oops on me… and besides is there anything better than Fruit Loops? Really?

Oh and Reviews totally Rock my Strawberry shortcake toe socks right off to Albuquerque. 'Tis true.


	3. Take Control

Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews, I was feeling a little unsure about by work (as always). I already have around 20 different directions this could go in my head already, but I do know for sure that the whole Angel crew will be involved. Spike and Cordy are coming back…and there will probably be  a death somewhere along the lines. I undershot my whole R rated scene thingy…I'm pretty sure it won't be there now, or if it is, way later on. As I said…many ideas…this results from not being near a computer to type it, conflicting ideas!!! [Runs and hides]… anyways I'm sorry bout the Canuck girl, I guess one can make fun of their own kind eh? 

Anyways…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 3: Take Control

REBECCA: Now my name is Rebecca Livingston, you can either call me Becca, or Ms. Livingston, although I really would prefer Becca. Please do not attempt to call me Becky or some other sad attempt at a nickname or I will find the most degrading nickname ever to use on you. Is that clear?

RONA: That's great and all, but why are we here?

REBECCA: A good portion of you, had some experience with watchers. Other's may not have had. Usually I am not a person to praise the old ways of the council, because I myself find it very dated and absolutely useless nowdays. Demons are aware of many things that the council tried to ban, not only that but the watchers could barely understand their own slayers.

RONA: So what? You want to make a better one?

MEECHY: I do believe that is what she was saying Rona.

RONA: Shut up Meechers, If I wanted your opinion I'd ask. Okay?

DAWN: Maybe you should ease up on the little Brit…

POTENTIAL ONE: Is Dawn defending our little wannabe? 

DAWN: _[laughs]_ no not at all. I just thought we should show make it look like she actually has dignity.

[Rebecca is sitting down on the counter tapping her fingers against the counter]

REBECCA: _[clears throat loudly] _Girls, Shut Up!

_[everyone looks shocked]_

REBECCA: That is much better, now do you think we can do this without any interruptions. There really is a lot to cover_. [pauses and waits for everyone to nod]_ Good. Now, where was I? I am proposing we form a new council, one composed of those who are up to the challenge. Basically many willing and capable people who could handle the pressure. That and those who contain the sorts of necessary skills and powers.

FAITH: Like who?

REBECCA: I have done extensive research on all those who I think may be up to this job. I have asked Giles, Willow and Buffy. Each one saying yes, I have also considered from your little group, Robin Wood, Xander and Faith. All they would require would be a simple yes or no .

ANDREW:_ [sighs]_ No one ever picks me…

MEECHY: _[taps him on the shoulder and whispers]_ Don't worry, being a watcher has to suck anyways… We're the special ones. _[smirks]_

ANDREW: _[smiles]_ Thanks Meech

REBECCA: _[continuing on]_ I have also considered those from the Angel Investigations team. I was going to ask the aid of Cordelia, but she seems to be a vegetable as of right now.

BUFFY: _[cuts her off] _Cordelia? Miss I am way to cool for you and your little freaks Cordelia?

WESLEY: _[off in corner snickering]_

XANDER: As in "Hey look I'm too good for a pirate!"

GILES: _[sternly]_ XANDER!

WESLEY: _[laughing uncontrollably]_

BUFFY: What's so funny stubble face?

WILLOW and FAITH: _[laughs]_

REBECCA:  Cordelia has gone through many changes, the visions, her ascension, and her half demon status.

XANDER: I always knew she was a demon!

REBECCA: _[looking annoyed]_ and I also considered Mr. Pryce

GILES: WHAT! That blundering idiot! He's highly undeserving of such a job! I mean look at his job in SunnyDale!

WESLEY: _[still laughing] _I'm not that bad. People grow, people learn.

BUFFY: Wesley is stubble face?

XANDER: Merciful Zeus! His stubble look is more badass than my manly pirate look…

_[Everyone in the room looks at Xander and screams "XANDER!"]_

WILLOW: See I told you he changed.

BUFFY: You skipped out on the whole stubbly-factor…

FAITH: I've seen him in action B, he is way changed. 

GILES: Well, this out of the way, who else?

REBECCA: Winifred Burkle

WILLOW: Oh, she was sweet.

KENNEDY:_ [looks at Willow]_

WILLOW: _[defensive]_ in a non-relationship sort of way

REBECCA: I considered Mr. Angel, but his past with slayers and Angelus I didn't actually see it to be very wise…but…

[Angel from Corner]

ANGEL: I am willing to offer up the Hyperion as your home base, and give you some funding.

WESLEY:_ [looks at Rebecca] _How did you get him to do that?

REBECCA: I'm a busy girl, I know my stuff. Besides I had an entire day to get things underway. I've even talked to Fred.

WESLEY: And…

REBECCA: She's willing, science duties aside.

_[silence fills the room]_

ANDREW: Why are you doing this? What someone had to say it!

REBBECA: I have a good reason to believe that The First was nothing compared to what is out there.

BUFFY: That's impossible The First was the first great evil!

REBECCA: From this dimension. Many dimensions exist, as you all know. The First, Jasmine all part of a strategically manoeuvred plan spread throughout hundreds of years. This would mean that some other being stronger than those of the past is like their boss, and employing them for his bidding.

WESLEY: That would mean that this creature wants to bring on the apocalypse?

REBBECA: exactly!

WESLEY: But why?

REBECCA: I don't really know that much.

BUFFY: It really is simple, big evils always want to destroy things…

WILLOW: yeah, so they can brag to all their evil demon friends

XANDER: Hey Ted, guess what I caused an apocalypse, 10th one today!

_[Silence]_

DAWN: Okay, so what you're saying is… Big evil, other dimension, big powerful, had to extremely powerful things under its employment.

_[sound of door slamming]_

SPIKE: More than that Niblet,

BUFFY: _[shocked] _Spike!

Cordelia: Much more than that

ANGEL: Cordy…

MEECHY: _[mutters] _The days of old and days of young, come to form into one. Feed the night, and feed our souls. Bring to life nature's own.

ANDREW: _[continuing]_ Beware the daylight, Fear the night. Friends turn to foes and begin to fight. The hopes of old are long since gone.

MEECHY: _[finishing]_ Fear the reaper, fear the heavens. Light is dark, dark is light. The end is upon us so pick your side.

ANDREW: And so it begins, 

MEECHY: God help us all

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gotta leave you all hanging you know? Haven't re-read it, hope it makes sense. Maladroit really does rot a brain, its my fifth listen today…consecutively. 

Reviews feed my hunger for acceptance…feed me Seymour! (just kidding, you don't have to be Seymour)


	4. You'll never be a better kind

Author's Note: Yeah so Meechy and Andrew's little poem will be explained here. Other than that what can I really say? Other than I work 2 days of the week and weekends so that's why I update one or more times a day. I have some writing time, and I can actually get it done pretty quick… Oh and a heads up… I believe Mr. Lord of the Dance may have a little visit later on… Oh and I am willing to bring back my favourite character… don't know how to include her though…[plots evil stuff]

And now back to our regularly scheduled story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 4: You'll never be a better kind…

_[Everyone in the Hyperion is sitting there in silence taking in Spike and Cordelia's arrival. Angel reaches into his coat pocket and presses a few buttons on a pager]_

SPIKE: _[sarcastically] _What? No one cares about the amazing resurrection of the vampire with a soul?

CORDELIA: Give them time Spike, they're all in shock. Us being

SPIKE: Higher beings and all

CORDELIA: Exactly, If I were you I wouldn't…

SPIKE: Mention what the powers said?

FAITH: _[annoyed]_ Are you two gonna keep finishing each other's sentence, 'cause that is getting real old real fast.

BUFFY and ANGEL: _[together] _That's not them

CORDELIA: How do you really know that?

SPIKE: We are, believe us.

WESLEY: _[stepping up]_ We can't actually be sure it's either of you. In fact as far as we know you could be a demon plotting to kill us, with a swarm of vampires behind you.

GILES: _[sighs] _Wesley, It's day time

WESLEY_: [sheepishly]_ I really did know that. I'm just saying hypothetically… It could be a trap of sorts. 

_[from doorway]_

GUNN: Whatever it is, I can figure it out _[loads gun]_

ANGEL: About time Gunn, where's Fred

FRED: right here, with some texts.

_[Rebecca gets off of counter]_

REBECCA: _[annoyed] _My god! _[sarcastically] _Sure everyone come in! _[almost yelling] _Hasn't anyone ever heard of knocking! Or a phone call to warn me! _[mutters]_  Bloody idiots, they don't even have any manners…

WESLEY: I don't believe it would be right to shoot them, if they are actually who they seem to be, that could be a bad choice.

GUNN: Bad choice my ass, we need action!

ANGEL: Wes is right, we can't be too hasty… just keep it loaded just in case.

WILLOW: _[excitedly] _Oh I know! I could do a spell! Andrew, Meechy, you guys can help me out.

MEECHY: _[eyes light up] _ A form of truth through lies…

ANDREW: One that would prove they are who they say?

WILLOW: Exactly, I think they may have the tools here, if not I'm sure Wes can scrounge them up. Right Wes?

WESLEY: I'll contact Lorne; he can get the correct supplies. 

WILLOW: Perfect! 

_[Giles is sitting quietly on the couch}_

GILES: Well, that's a well and fine, but what do we do with these 2 people?

ANGEL: Wolfram and Hart

GILES: I hardly believe an evil law firm could prove useful to us.

ANGEL: It is when you own it. Gunn call back up, we'll need transport.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Meanwhile in Lorne's Office]_

LORNE: _[On phone__] _Sure thing Wes, I have most of the supplies here, I can bring them over right away. Oh and before you go, make me a sea breeze? _[hangs up phone and gets up and heads over to his closet] _Now where are those ashes of Wricktor…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Meanwhile in some deep underground lair]_

DEMON: Sir, I don't see why we have to be underground…couldn't it be a nice lair on a mountain?

CORIVE: You fool, all the lairs of the really evil people are underground, you really should know you're evil facts.

DEMON: Yes, sir it all makes sense, but what do we do that now that the Slayer and the Vampire have been reunited.

CORIVE: They don't bother me… The Girl does. We have help her and the man achieve the next level.

DEMON: And how do we do that sir?

CORIVE: One of my many servants, Ms. Burkle…

DEMON: How can she help?

FRED: anyway I can…

CORIVE: just what I like to hear. So listen up Miss Burkle. You know who the girl is, make sure no harm comes to her, is that clear?

FRED: The rest?

CORIVE: Make them suffer.

FRED: And Wes?

CORIVE: Let him live for now, I want him fully conscious and healthy for the hell he's going to witness

FRED: As you wish sir.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Andrew and Meechy are on their way to see Willow and help with the spell]_

ANDREW: What do we do now?

MEECHY: What can we do? I don't know, pray for a miracle.

ANDREW: But it's happening, the two have risen

MEECHY: _[cuts him off] _and the seeds are planted…I know, spare the prophecies…

ANDREW: But Dawn…

MEECHY: and Wes…

ANDREW:  and Buffy…

MEECHY: along with Connor…

ANDREW: and of course Rebecca

MEECHY: It's too many… It's so wrong

ANDREW: We have no say in it. We do as we have to. I've seen death before…

MEECHY: but this is worse than death… and soon those fallen will return

ANDREW: Let's just hope they're on our side

MEECHY: And which side is ours?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's all for this chapter, short I know, I wasn't actually expecting the shortness factor of this one, oh well though. It's going along nicely, confliction ideas are causing some problems though. I'll sleep on them and see what I get. Okay so I didn't really explain the prophecy…but hey o can do whatever I want, I am the author.

Reviews are as sweet as cherry pie…with ice cream…yum ice cream [drools]


	5. They've been wanting to kill you

Author's Note: I'm a little tempted on doing a re-cap of past events, so if anyone thinks it may be necessary because things are getting a little confusing, please tell me…its not like that's an ulterior motive to get reviews…no not at all… Oh yeah about last chapter I have no clue where my head was…I kinda reached that conflicting ideas block, so this is the best I could come up with after that. Also this is written with no Pinkerton or Maladroit blaring from my comp, but Avalanche. So this could be a little weird…

So here it is

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 5: They've been wanting to kill you…

[In The Hyperion we see Fred getting off of the phone with CORIVE. She looks around at all the young girls and the Scoobies]

FRED: _[thinks] _This should be a snap.

GUNN: Fred, who'd you get off the phone with?

FRED: Knox, he wanted help on a project.

GUNN: _[suspiciously] _And that involved Wes, us and some girl.

FRED: Silly, how do you know the rest even refers to you at all? I mean really would someone take the time out of their day to really waste their time on killing you?

GUNN: _[loads gun} _ This better be a sick joke Fred…Or I'll…

FRED: Shoot me? Let's see you try!

GUNN: You're not Fred.

FRED: wrong again Charles. _[grabs his gun] _I did prototype this gun, Charles, at least I know about the silencer _[switches silencer switch and shoots Gunn]_

GUNN: _[falls to the ground] _

FRED: _[shakes her head] _Wrong again, you would really think it would bug you? _[stares at his lifeless corpse] _I guess not. _[walks away from door]_

_[The Canadian Girl who saw the entire thing runs off to find Buffy…]_

CANADIAN GIRL: Buffy! That fille over there, elle a shoot that homme!

BUFFY: _[confused] _who shot who now?

CANADIAN GIRL: _[points]_

BUFFY: _[shocked] _Oh God, get people out now, just be careful, don't draw attention in any…

CANADIAN GIRL: _[screaming] _SHE HAS A GUN! RUN! COUR! ELLE A UN FUSIL! FOUTU! MERDRE! SACRE BLUE!

BUFFY: _[sighs]_ So much for being subtle. 

FRED: _[shoots the Canadian Girl] _GOD! Speak one language!

BUFFY: _[runs up and kicks gun out of Fred's hands]_ Think you can go around killing people?

FRED: I don't think I know. Now if you excuse me I have a few people to dispose of. _[runs off]_

_[Meanwhile in another room at the Hyperion]_

WESLEY: So you believe that this great evil is from another dimension?

REBECCA: Exactly, I believe whatever this is, can manipulate even the greatest evils, therefore humans would be extremely easy. As in the Council's case.

WESLEY: That, does make sense, but how can you be certain?

REBEECA: Well, I have been checking some things out in various texts and on the internet, and there are a few prophecy type things that do make reference to a creature like this.

WESLEY: Not all prophecies are true…

REBECCA: These ones are.

WESLEY: How can you be certain?

REBECCA: I just know…

_[interrupted by Xander]_

XANDER: Guys I hate to interrupt you but… Some guy named Gunn, and the Canadian Girl are dead… and more are gonna die if we don't get your help.

WESLEY: How?

XANDER: No time, just come!

_[They follow Xander out of the room]_

WESLEY: Oh my god it's Fred…

FRED: Hey Wes…how's it going? _[grabs knife and throws it at Wes, she misses and stabs Rebecca in the arm]_

REBECCA: Owe! _[takes it out] _ That was so uncalled for…Come over here so I can kick your scrawny little ass!

XANDER: Miss gung hoe, if I were you I'd rest.

REBECCA: No I wanna kick that bitch's ass!

FRED: The feelings mutual.

XANDER: _[holds Rebecca back] _Look at me, do you really want to lose an eye?

REBECCA: Thanks for your concern but…

XANDER: It's not concern, I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt. 

BUFFY: _[runs up] _ Where'd she go?

WESLEY: Shit…

_[Meanwhile in the room where Willow is doing the spell]_

WILLOW: _[pouring salts on the ground]_

ANDREW: _[chanting from book]_

MEECHY: _[Sitting there]_

_[Fred runs in with her gun]_

MEECHY: Crap…

FRED: Nice to see you too… _[sets gun to electric mode, shoots at Willow and some ends up hitting Andrew and Meechy, all three fall to the ground and Fred pulls out a dimensional transporter gizmo and uses it just as everyone runs in]_

_[The portal opens] _

FRED: Goodbye everyone, it's been fun.

BUFFY and XANDER: Willow!

MEECHY: _[wakes up and looks over at Andrew] _Andrew?

ANDREW: _[gets up] _Gee only Meech cares if I'm alive, that's great!

XANDER: We care, it's just look at Willow…Oh god!

WESLEY: Get an ambulance someone! _[looks at Dawn]  _Now! _[looks around room] _ Is anyone hurt?

REBECCA: _[raises hand]_

WESLEY: I meant someone that didn't already voice it several hundred times…

ANDREW: I seem to be burned

MEECHY: I have a cut…and a few burns

WESLEY: Well that we can handle here…

MEECHY: Can't I go to a hospital…I mean I don't really trust everyone here with burns, I believe mine is second degree…

ANDREW: Yeah, and mine really hurts…

BUFFY: Do you two have to complain about everything! Look at Willow, She's in pain.

XANDER: Actually, you know who Meechers reminds me of? Wesley. Back in SunnyDale.

WILLOW: _[groaning] _She should…Being his little sister and all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was well…different…I really didn't expect to kill off Gunn, he certainly wasn't my first choice. And I know there's no Spike or Cordelia in this one. They'll be back. Wait and see…

Reviews make me wanna get up and dance…see? [dances] Hey don't laugh!


	6. Won’t be Comin’ back round here

Author's Note: I may have even confused myself with that last one. But it actually does work with my whole grand scheme… This is where it could get complicated though. But there is going to be a lot more Angel Crew/Buffy Crew interaction, Not to mention Spike and Cordy's whole coming back thing. And yes Andrew and Meechy won't be explained in this chapter…for sure in the next though.

**Why Fred is Evil**: I'm still not a hundred percent sure on this. Originally I was planning on killing her off (don't ask…) But I also got to thinking, how sweet can Fred really be? I mean everyone has their dark side, look at Wes, and Willow, Giles. Besides when she found out about her professor she was instantly on revenge mode. Not only that, but take into consideration what Rebecca said, "I believe whatever this is, can manipulate even the greatest evils, therefore humans would be extremely easy.". There are motives and reasons for everything, those will be discovered in this chapter for sure. The sweet ones always take the worst turns…

Oh and Mr. Whedon, (my God). I know that these characters belong to you…I'm just borrowing, I'll give them back when I'm done, k? Please don't sue…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Part 6: Won't be Comin' back round here

_[Everyone is shocked at what Willow just said, all except Rebecca]_

REBECCA: Well yes, you didn't realise that she was, with a name like Michelle Wyndham-Pryce and all?

BUFFY: She… she never told us her real name…

XANDER: _[shocked] _I can't believe it!

WESLEY: My god, I never expected anyone out of this family to ever use a nickname like Meechers… Father would have your head.

BUFFY: Why didn't you tell us?

MEECHY: Oh yes…and have you constantly on my back about having a brother who screwed up miserably? That would be wonderful wouldn't it! You already hated me enough!

BUFFY: _[angrily] _And Wes! Why didn't you say anything when you saw her?

WESLEY: I haven't seen the girl in at least 5 years Buffy! That's a good 5-6 years of age altering what she looked like then!

_[Angel walks in]_

ANGEL: what's all the yelling about? _[sees Willow] _And anyone mind explaining that?

WESLEY: You obviously haven't seen the living room then.

ANGEL: What? Living room?

WILLOW: _[groaning on floor] Hello… seriously injured witch here…little help?_

XANDER: OH GOD… Willow! _[runs towards her]_

_[the ambulance men come rushing in]_

MAN: Don't move her, Ted hurry up with the gurny…

TED: _[rushing in with gurney] _Here it is.

_[the men get Willow up in on it, only one person can go along, so Xander goes along]_

ANGEL: What the hell is going on here!

BUFFY: One of your girls, the brunette…

ANGEL: Fred?

WESLEY: Yes, it was Fred…

ANGEL: Well what happened?

BUFFY: Went crazy, shot slayers, Willow, Andrew and Meechers over there, Gunn.

ANGEL: How? Why?

WESLEY: We have no clue,

ANGEL: What's the damage?

BUFFY: around 10 are dead, 15 injured, she managed to do some damage.

WESLEY: I still don't quite understand why though? And what about Faith and her friend? Are they alive?

BUFFY: They're alive; they should be outside, taking a break from the kids. Where's Giles?

ANGEL: With Cordelia and Spike.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[meanwhile in the little room that holds Cordelia and Spike]_

GILES: What are you two really?

CORDELIA: Higher beings

SPIKE: Powerful Higher Beings Cordy…

GILES: Are you good or bad?

CORDELIA: I'd have to say we work…

SPIKE: For the good guys

GILES: Stop doing that please!

SPIKE: I wish we could really, it annoys even me, but…

CORDELIA: We're connected now, a form of….

SPIKE: Double messenger…

GILES: Messenger?

CORDELIA: Our last job,

SPIKE: Is to warn you about what will happen

GILES: And that is?

CORDELIA: Death and destruction, the usual

SPIKE: Nothing old Peaches and Buffy can't handle

GILES: [impatiently] WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!

CORDELIA: We don't actually know the specifics, but…

SPIKE: A few friends of yours do.

GILES: which ones?

CORDELIA: We aren't supposed to tell you that much…

SPIKE: Our job is done now.

CORDELIA: good luck…

SPIKE: We'll be rooting for you

_[a beam of light flashes around the two and they disappear]_

GILES: Bloody hell…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ [In CORIVE's lair]_

CORIVE: That bitch hurt my baby… Have her killed!

DEMON: But sir, she did get rid of many thorns in our sides…and…

CORIVE: NO! No one hurts my baby gets away with it. 

DEMON: It was really just a scratch; she seemed to handle it well…

CORIVE: It doesn't matter…Bring Ms. Burkle to me…NOW!

DEMON: She should be on her way sir.

_[A few minutes later Fred arrives]_

FRED: You wanted me sir?

CORIVE: What did I tell you to do?

FRED: Take care of everyone.

CORIVE: And…

FRED: Not to harm the girl.

CORIVE: Did you?

FRED: Well, no but…she got in the way…

CORIVE: You should have been more careful, if she dies, this is absolutely useless!

FRED: I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again.

CORIVE: You're right about that…

FRED: _[in fear] _Sir, you don't mean…no!

CORIVE: Remember when I first contacted you?

FRED: After everyone wanted me dead…Because of Jasmine…

CORIVE: Exactly, and didn't I tell you what to do, didn't I give you the means necessary to help your friends…and stop Jasmine

FRED: Well yes…but…you…

CORIVE: wanted her dead, yes. But all I asked in return was for your loyalty. Then you join Wolfram and Hart. Not a smart move Ms. Burkle. 

FRED: There wasn't much choice…

CORIVE: And then you forgot about me… Then it happened, last week, while testing out that prototype, you accidentally shot yourself; about to live your life in hell, I saved you from it.

FRED: Yes, sir I know and…

CORIVE: This is how you repay me? No info whatsoever from Wolfram and Hart, a position on the Watcher's council, and hurting my Baby, that's not loyalty Fred.

FRED: _[crying] _Sir, I am so sorry…

CORIVE: No I am, for believing that you were up to the task _[presses a button on his chair and a disk comes soaring cutting off her neck] _

DEMON: Sir…

CORIVE: Her lack of soul didn't make her very ruthless, I really thought it would. Oh well, hell awaits her.

DEMON: What about the rest?

CORIVE: Get The Lord Of the Dance. If we're going to hurt them, it may as well be amusing to myself.

DEMON: Yes sir, and in the meantime?

CORIVE: Don't you worry your pretty head about.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Dawn is outside on the terrace, waiting for her friend to come]_

BOY: Gee, why so glum Dawney?

DAWN: Bad things happened in there, girls are dead?

BOY: A vampire at this time of day?

DAWN: Worse a human.

BOY: That's terrible! Is she dead? Did Buffy?

DAWN: She didn't have the chance.

BOY: So she's out there…still…

DAWN: It gets worse…

BOY: How so?

DAWN: I'm pregnant,

_[silence]_

DAWN: And, it's yours…

BOY: I'm going to be a father?

DAWN: Are you angry?

BOY: A little surprised, but a little happy…I get to be a daddy!

DAWN: _[smiles] _

BOY: We can be a big happy family… and have a nice house! And…

DAWN: _[thinks] _Well, at least he didn't ditch me… how can I  tell Buffy though?

BOY: I'm going to go and get some things, like diapers…and…

DAWN: I'm only 5 weeks pregnant…

BOY: Still…I'll be back… _[he runs off]_

DAWN: At least it will be a happy family…

*~*~*~*~*~*

The story has a mind of its own…It seems to be going in its own proper direction now…Lord help us all… Anyways, next up isn't my little musical, but more like, the past meets the present. Oh fun times…And I know this was pretty long…wait until you see the musical…now that will be super long…


	7. The Dead have Risen, Oh crap

Author's Note: What am I doing? I don't know, the story seems to be developing on it's own, for the worse, I don't know. It should start to make a bit more sense if doesn't make any now. And that's about it for now…I really do have far too much spare time. Maybe if blockbuster would have had Clerks or Mall Rats or even Rushmore (I really want to see those movies… haven't yet…sadly enough), I might stop cranking out so much at a time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[It is around 9pm, 6 hours after everything that happened in the Hyperion. Everyone is staying in the Hyperion for the night, just in case anyone comes back, they can be prepared. Faith is in the bathroom, when a familiar face appears behind her in the mirror. Startled she turns around]_

FAITH: What the hell?

MAYOR WILKINS: I thought you'd be happy to see me?

FAITH: No, you're dead!

MAYOR WILKINS: You got that right Sweetie.

FAITH: But, we killed the First

MAYOR WILKONS: _[laughs] _Who said I was the first? I'm me, alive and well…Well not really alive, not yet.

FAITH: Why are you here?

MAYOR WILKINS: What? I can't show some concern for my Faith? They really did a number on you.

FAITH: _[stares at him] _I'm good now…

MAYOR WILKINS: You just go on believing that…When it's time, we'll see for sure. Bye Faith, it's been swell.

_[he disappears]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Andrew's reading his spiderman comic, and sitting at the nice desk besides his bed, when he hears a noise, he looks around the room and sees his old friend.]_

ANDREW: Warren?

WARREN: You got that right.

ANDREW: Why are you here?

WARREN: You know why…Mr Prophet

ANDREW: The fallen have risen…but you're

WARREN: Not corporeal? At least not yet… but soon. All I need is…well you know, don't you?

ANDREW: That's wrong

WARREN: It never stopped you before

ANDREW: Things are different now…

WARREN: Oh yes of course, because you are a form of holy saint? Excuse me while I laugh!

ANDREW: I'm not a saint…but I've seen the light…

WARREN: And had a nice girl killed… Gonna have that happen to Meeches too?

ANDREW: _[frightened] _If you hurt her… I'll…

WARREN: You'll what? You can't protect her and you know it. The girl doesn't need you. She has her big brother in her life now. But if it really does make you feel better, you can just keep pretending that you're her brother, although I don't think that Wesley would like it much.

ANDREW: _[angry] _GET OUT….

WARREN: Okay, fine with me. But choose wisely Andrew… You don't want to be on the losing team now do you? _[disappears]_

ANDREW: _[Sits on his bed and begins to cry]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[In Dawn's room, we see her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, gripping the Teddy Bear that her soon-to-be-father-boyfriend gave her. A voice startles her and makes her sit up, staring face to face at Darla]_

DAWN: who are you?

DARLA: My name is Darla… 

DAWN: Why are you here?

DARLA: It's about your child…

DAWN: What? How do you know?

DARLA: Your babies… You think you are only going to have one… But you will have 2, a Girl and a Boy. The boy taking after his father, the girl taking after you.

DAWN: And your point is?

DARLA: You're boyfriend isn't what he seems…

DAWN: What the hell do you mean?

DARLA: He's not the boy you met…

DAWN: Then what is he?

DARLA: My hope…

DAWN: Why?

DARLA: I'm his mother…his real name is Connor, his father is Angel.

DAWN: As in Buffy's Angel?

DARLA: Yes…Things went horribly wrong…Angel dif the right thing by giving him a new life, that which you know now.

DAWN: So that is all lies?

DARLA: Exactly…

DAWN: Does he know?

DARLA: Yes, but he's only know for a few weeks, 4 weeks…

DAWN: Why didn't he tell me?

DARLA: I think you should ask him that yourself. _[she disappears]_

_[without hesitation Dawn runs out, of her room and down the stairs to the doors of the Hyperion, she glances at the empty lobby, and runs out]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_[Rebecca is sitting down on her bed, with a pile of books surrounding her and her laptop on her lap, staring intently at the screen.]_

REBECCA: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hell?

ETHAN: Oh, is that any way to talk to your uncle Ethan, Beccsies?

REBECCA: You shouldn't be here

ETHAN: Shouldn't I? I really don't think you'll get very far if you don't know what you're looking for.

REBECCA: I suppose you work for it?

ETHAN: Always sharp as a tack weren't you Rebecca? Always did know what your old uncle was up to...

REBECCA: Shut Up

ETHAN: Oh, my you are in such a wonderful mood… It wouldn't be the whole presence of Mr. Pryce that makes you act this way is it?

REBECCA: _[takes her eyes off the screen] _What?

ETHAN: Nothing passes old Ethan Rane you know… You like the boy. How sweet a girlish crush! Too bad he thinks you're an annoying swine, same old isn't it? You're still the same old whiny little teenager. You really haven't grown up have you?

REBECCA: _[looks back at computer] _I'd rather be young than dead, like some people

ETHAN: Oh a shot at me… I am so hurt…Anyways I just want to let you know, the end is near. But of course you already knew this, and I suppose you have already picked your side. Be prepared to fight Beccsies, 'cause this is going to be painful, or at least it will be for your little friends. _[Disappears]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Meechy's in her room lying on the floor reading a teen magazine that she stole from Rona's room]_

CHARLES WYNDHAM-PRYCE: Look at you, all dolled up in those clothes, with those incredibly ridiculous glasses, using a nickname so horrendous as Meechy, and reading that filth. Didn't I teach you anything?

MEECHY: I see you've risen.

CHARLES: No hug for Father?

MEECHY: You're not corporeal, and I wouldn't anyway…

CHARLES: Oh come on, there wasn't one time in your life where you wanted a hug and attention from Father dearest?

MEECHY: No…

CHARLES: You're lying, but I'll continue anyways. I never taught you to lie; you must have learned that from your mother.

MEECHY: I don't lie…

CHARLES: Oh yes and posing as a potential slayer for safety isn't a lie.

MEECHY: _[glares at him]_

CHARLES: In fact, you're no better than me; it must really tear you up inside.

MEECHY: I survive

CHARLES: Well then, little miss Superior, if I were you, I'd be careful. You really don't want to end up dead like your friends…wait I forgot you have none, well no one except that blundering fool Andrew. And you know how that will end up… Being one of the prophets and all, you must know everything…

MEECHY: _[looks at him]_

CHARLES: Sleep Tight Michelle. Oh, and don't let the bedbugs bite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[In Wesley's old office, he's going over some ancient texts]_

LILAH: You know, some things never change

WESLEY: _[looks up from books] _Lilah, why are you here?

LILAH: To warn you of the greatest evil of them all. He's coming, and he wants your ass.

WESLEY: That's just lovely. Tell him I really don't go for male demons.

LILAH: Cute Wes, but you know what I mean. He wants you to suffer.

WESLEY: Why me?

LILAH: Oddly enough, you're his least favourite out of all of your little friends.

WESLEY: Not surprising, people don't tend to like me

LILAH: Well, except the ladies… We all seem to get a kick out of you.

WESLEY: _[getting annoyed] _Does this have a point?

LILAH: Yes, I am here to tell you that you are the leader of the side of the good in the big battle, against  Corive, the Ender of Days.

WESLEY: That's a wonderfully original name. 

LILAH: At least he has good taste…Impeccably good taste; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he really wanted your ass…

WESLEY: Lilah that's enough, thank you for the information, I suppose you'll be going now?

LILAH: Oh not yet, I just have one more thing. Give the girl a chance

WESLEY: Who?

LILAH: Ms. Perky, British and Annoying, she's definitely a step up from Fred…I never thought the little southerner had it in her though. I have to give her credit for that. But anyways, give Becs a chance, she may surprise you. Bye Wes, See you in hell. _[she disappears]_

WESLEY: Leader?

LILAH: _[Re-appears] _Yes, you are the good guys champion… Exciting isn't it?

WEESLEY: Not really, no.

LILAH: I'm actually surprised they chose you…

WESLEY: Aren't you supposed to be in hell now?

LILAH: Geez, grumpy. Have fun leading the goodie goodies. _[disappears again]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[In Willow's hospital room, Willow is all alone, because Xander ran out to get her a Twix bar.]_

TARA: Willow

WILLOW: Tara? Is it really you? Or…

TARA: It's me, I'm here to warn you.

WILLOW: About what.

TARA: The Ender Of Days

WILLOW: Big bad?

TARA: Not everyone will make it through the battle. Things will happen that will shock even you. It is up to you, to protect Dawn.

WILLOW: Why Dawn? Why me? 

TARA: Buffy won't be able to, only you.

WILLOW: But why Dawney?

TARA: You'll find out soon enough.

WILLOW: Tara, don't go…

TARA: I have too… _[disappears]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Near the Vending machine where Xander is getting the snacks for Willow]_

ANYA: If it makes you feel good…It happened so fast, I didn't feel it…

XANDER: _[Jumps around] _ANYA?

ANYA: Yes, back and better than ever…Well not exactly, I have this terrible headache all the time, maybe it's from being slashed in half?

XANDER: Why…How are you here?

ANYA: Well, being a vengeance demon for hundreds of year pretty much sealed my fate for this big old battle. So I'm a representant of The Ender Of Days…Real snazzy dresser too, no man should be that stylish…

XANDER: ANYA! Get on with it!

ANYA: You didn't let me finish…anyways, big old Cory, he sent me here to tell you that you have to pick a side. His side which has me, and is probably going to win, because you guys suck and don't even know what you're dealing with… Or you could be on the good side. Either way you probably won't survive.

XANDER: That's so reassuring… 

ANYA: Anyways, I really should be getting back, bye Xander _[she disappears]_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay so I was going to have Connor and Dawn do the whole past thing in this one…But I think I'll save it for a chapter.

Next up: The Musical…

Be afraid be very afraid.


End file.
